1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method of making a guidewire with a preformed three dimensional profile for use in guiding a catheter or other medical device to a desired location within a body lumen.
2. Description of the Background Art
Medical guidewires are used primarily to facilitate the placement of catheters and endoscopic instruments within the tortuous paths of body conduits. For example, if it is desirable to place a catheter within the vascular system of a patient, a guidewire is first inserted into the vessel and then guided through the tortuous path desired for the catheter. Then the catheter is threaded over the guidewire. As the catheter is advanced it tends to follow the direction of the guidewire so that it ultimately negotiates the same tortuous path. Once the catheter is in its final operative position, the guidewire can be removed leaving the catheter to perform its desired function.
Guidewires are traditionally utilized to negotiate the complex vascular system of a patient to guide a medical device, (e.g. a catheter) to a desired location. It has been in the past of paramount importance for the guidewire to have a shape which provides for superior navigation a patient's vascular system. Inventions in the field include guidewires with floppy tips, improved methods of manufacturing, increased torquability and improved friction reducing features to help catheters move over the guidewires. Thus the focus of the prior art has been to create a guidewire with the ability to create a path along which a catheter could follow to reach a particular site of the body.
Guidewires often use transition areas of changing diameter along their length. A smooth transition gives the guidewire the ability to better negotiate tight bends in the anatomy of the patient. The transition area of a guidewire may be long or short, that is the change from one diameter along the length of the guidewire may occur over a few millimeters, or several centimeters. In the past the use of transition areas has been combined with the use of a filament wire which covers the narrower distal section of the guidewire. The combination, well understood in the art, provides the distal tip of the wire with a greater flexibility to steer through the vasculature of a patient, while the filament wire provides added strength and radiopacity. The filament wire can also be used as a fastening point for the attachment of an atraumatic tip. Examples of guidewires using the combination of transition areas and filament wires are described in Colon et al., (U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,799) and Ashby et al., (U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,184). Others have modified the basic design by using other materials, such as Johanson et al., (U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,996). However all of the prior art to date has used guidewires for essentially the same purpose, to navigate the anatomy of a patient and direct a catheter to a particular sight within a body lumen. The medical procedure to be carried out is then conducted by the catheter. There are specialized guidewires which have been developed which attempt to do the job of a catheter using a modified guidewire. Two examples are guidewires with imaging and non-imaging sensors.
However there remains a need for a guidewire which can steer a catheter more particularly to a precise position within the vascular system of the patient. More particularly it would be beneficial to be able to manufacture a guidewire able to direct a catheter to a particular side of a lumen in the event a physician wishes to treat one side of a body lumen and not another, or be able to direct a catheter to precise locations of a body lumen. Straight guidewires are unable to perform this feat, however a novel guidewire has been disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 08/966,001 which is capable of steering catheters to a particular side of a body lumen.